


Code Blue

by MagpieMorality



Series: Writepie Prompt Fills [115]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, Gen, Patton has a lot of feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-09
Updated: 2020-05-09
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:49:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24092371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MagpieMorality/pseuds/MagpieMorality
Summary: For the prompt: What about “Please don’t cry.” With platonic Virgil, Patton, and Remy?
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders & Morality | Patton Sanders & Sleep | Remy Sanders
Series: Writepie Prompt Fills [115]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1638634
Comments: 2
Kudos: 30





	Code Blue

“Code blue! Code mcfreaking _blue_!” Virgil yells into his phone, running along the apartment block hallway and dodging the other inhabitants that get in the way. He fumbles his key in the door just as Remy skids to a halt beside him from the other side, hanging up the call from his end, and they pile into their shared apartment and through to find Patton sobbing on the couch. 

“Hey, it’s okay!” Remy tries, as Virgil grabs blankets and cushions to tuck Patton into, turning him into a lump of teary softness. “It’s alright Pat! Please don’t cry!”

Virgil winces when that just sets Patton off even more and he wails, tipping sideways into Remy’s shoulder and getting it horribly messy. It makes the fastidious dresser wince, but to his credit Remy still doesn’t move, and Virgil is ready with the tissues quickly enough that no permanent damage should be done. 

“It was just right there!” Patton manages to tell them, in between hiccups for air. Virgil pats his arm and hands him another tissue. “I couldn’t unsee it!”

The ‘it’ in question is apparently one of the new Netflix documentaries. About cats, but not in a nice way. Virgil knows exactly which one because he’d been the one on the phone to Patton not fifteen minutes before, discussing what to watch for movie night as Patton scrolled the options on the other side. And then Patton had read the beginning of the title and had gone very, very quiet as the trailer started. 

And Virgil had known right away that he had to call Remy with the code blue and get back home asap. 

“It’s going to be okay, we’ll watch something nice and think about nice things and put a thumbs down so it goes away, okay?” Remy suggests gently, stroking Patton’s hair as their friend calms slowly down. Patton nods, clinging onto them both gratefully.

The clinging doesn’t stop once during the movie they put on, but when Patton smiles at the ending of Moana they know he’ll be okay again soon enough. 


End file.
